nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Undead Warfare II
Call of Duty: Undead Warfare II is a multiplayer/zombie only first person shooter developed by Treyarch for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and PC. It is the sequel to the ever so popular Call of Duty: Undead Warfare. Multiplayer Much like it's predecessor, the multiplayer has various modes all of which consist of two teams (minus FFA type modes) vs each other as well as AI controlled zombies. The mechanics work the same as the previous game with new maps, weapons, modes, and more. Default Maps *Bog (from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) *Downpour (from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) *Terminal (from Modern Warfare 2) *Estate (from Modern Warfare 2) *Rust (from Modern Warfare 2) *Carnival (from Modern Warfare 2) *Jungle (from Black Ops) *Aground (from Modern Warfare 3) *Raid (from Black Ops II) *Rush (from Black Ops II) *Goldrush (from Ghosts) *Town (multiplayer version of the Town from Tranzit) *Cavern of the Dead (Zombies) (by Zombiehunter115) *Mashup (Battle Royale) (by Greedyselfish) Resurgance *Mutiny (from Ghosts) *Showtime (from Ghosts) *Unearthed (from Ghosts) *Nacht (multiplayer version of Nacht der Untoten) *Facility of Dishonor (Zombies) (by Zombiebloods) Darkness *Sideshow (from Advanced Warfare) *Detroit (from Advanced Warfare) *Outlaw (from Black Ops III) *Swamp (multiplayer version of Shi no Numa) *Void (Zombies) (by RoachtheIntelCollector) War *Neon (from Infinite Warfare) *Noir (from Infinite Warfare) *Genesis (from Infinite Warfare) *Cell Block (multiplayer version of the cell block on Mob of the Dead) *Homecoming (Zombies) (by Greedyselfish) Endgame *Point du Hoc (from WWII) *Dunkirk (from WWII) *Contraband (from Black Ops 4) *Dig Site (multiplayer version of the dig site mound on Origins) *Firing Range Zombies (Zombies) (by Zombiehunter115) Bonus *Diner (multiplayer version of the Diner from Tranzit) *Arkham Undead (Zombies) (by Zombiehunter115) *Hamilton Safe-Zone (social hub) Update * Sandbox (from Call of Duty: WWII) * Redwood Snow (from Call of Duty: Black Ops III) * Splash (from Call of Duty: Black Ops III) * Cinema (multiplayer version of Kino der Toten) * Burger Town (multiplayer version of Infection) * Church (multiplayer version of Unholy Cathedral by Greedyselfish) * Docks (Gunfight only) * Pine (Gunfight only) * Beach (Gunfight only) * Lighthouse (Gunfight only) * Cliff Side (Gunfight only) PC Mods (feel free to add your creation and give yourself credit) * Ember's Flare(made and owned by Icestormshadow) Multiplayer Weapons SMGs * P90 * MP5 * Nambu Type 2 * Ribeyrolles * PP90M1 * Vector K10 * Escargot * SN6 (Update) * Kuda (Update) * VPR (Update) Assault Rifles * Type-2 * Commando * AUG * M1 Garand * Peacekeeper MK2 * STG-44 * Remington R5 * Hitchcock M9 * Essex Model 07 * AK47 (Update) * ACR (Update) * A280C (Galactic Update) * Lancer (Gamer's Dream Update) Shotguns * KRM-262 * CEL-3 Cauterizer * AA-12 * SPAS-12 (Update) * Double Barreled (Update) LMGs * Zweihander * DP-28 * Chain SAW (Update) * EM1 (Update) * M60 (Update) * TL-50 (Galactic Update) Snipers * Widowmaker * Paladin HB50 * PTRS-41 * Barrett .50 cal * Proteus (Update) Primary Specials * Assault Shield Pistols * B23R * Kendall 44 * Five-Seven * Welling * Browning HP (Update) * DL-44 (Galactic Update) * Wrist-Mounted Machine Pistol (Comic Book Update) * Rose (Anakin Update) Launchers * L4 Siege * SMAW * China Lake (Update) Melee * Combat Knife * Fists (when no weapon is out) * Fury's Song (Update) * Enforcer (Update) * Stake Knife (Update) * Lightsaber (Galactic Update) * Hidden Blade (Gamer's Dream Update) * Mjolnir (Comic Book Update) Secondary Specials * LZ-52 Limbo (Update) * KL03-Trident (Update) * Compound Bow (Update) * Elder Wand (Wizarding Update) Daedkiller Weapons * Ragnarok DG-4 * Wrath of the Ancients * Wunderwaffe DG-2 * Ray Gun Mark II * Thundergun * Staff of Fire * GKZ-45 Mk3 * Blundergat Deadkiller Gobblegums * In Plain Sight * Ephemeral Enhancement * Pop Shocks * Anywhere But Here * Sword Flay * Burned Out * Danger Closest * Mind Blown Attachments Optics * Red Dot Sight * Millimeter Scanner * Hybrid Sight * Target Finder * Thermal Hybrid Scope * Thermal Scope * Variable Zoom Lens * ACOG Scope Barrel * Suppressor * Long Barrel * Hollow Point Underbarrel * Grip * Bayonet * Grenade Launcher * Shotgun * Flamethrower * Tactical Knife * Flashlight Mod * Stock * Dual Mag * FMJ * High Caliber * Laser Sight * Quickdraw Handle * Dual Wield * Rapid Fire * Extended Mag * Heartbeat Sensor * Explosive Arrows Pack-a-Punch (Ephemeral Enhancement and Max Prestige only) * Blast Furnace * Dead Wire * Turned * Fire Works * Thunder Wall * Babymaker * Microwave * Cryofreeze Lethal * Frag * Semtex * Molotov * C4 * Trip Mine * Hell's Retriever * Wrath Fire * Acid Bomb Tactical * Flashbang * Shock Charge * EMP * Smoke * Teleport Grenade * Nano Shot * Dome Shield Nerf This Exclusive * Sidestrike * Firestrike * Strongarm * Rough Cut * SplitStrike * RayvenFire * Stryfe * Modulus * Rapidstrike * Hyperfire * Alpha Trooper * Rampage * Infinus * Regulator * Mediator * Tri-Strike * Hammershot * Blowdart Blaster * Triad * Jolt Multiplayer Perks, Wildcards, and Suit Upgrades Tier One * Lightweight * Hardline * Blind Eye * Flak Jacket * Ghost Tier Two * Toughness * Cold Blooded * Fast Hands * Hard Wired * Scavenger Tier Three * Dexterity * Extreme Conditioning * Engineer * Tactical Mask * Dead Silence * Awareness Wildcards * Primary Gunfighter * Secondary Gunfighter * Overkill * Underkill * Perk 1 Greed * Perk 2 Greed * Perk 3 Greed * Danger Close * Tactician * Upgraded Suit Upgrades * Shield * Overclock * Stim * Exo * Wall Run * Trophy System * Grapple Hook * Night Vision Scorestreaks * UAV (425) * RC-XD (450) * Hunter Killer Drone (525) * Care Package (Field Order) * Counter-UAV (600) * Guardian (650) * Hellstorm Missile (700) * Lightning Strike (750) * Sentry Gun (800) * Dragon Fire (850) * A.G.R. (900) * Stealth Chopper (975) * Orbital VSAT (1000) * Escort Drone (1100) * EMP (1200) * Warthog (1300) * Lodestar (1400) * VTOL Warship (1500) * Swarm (1600) Gametypes Normal * Team Deathmatch * Free for All * Domination * Demolition * Kill Confirmed * Hardpoint * Capture the Flag * Search and Destroy * King of the Hill Party * Gun Game * Prop Hunt * Gesture Warfare * Sharpshooter * Sniper's Dream * One in the Chamber * Sticks and Stones * Gunfight * Nerf This Bouns * Battle Royale Zombies Zombies mode remains largely unchanged. Characters Deadkillers * "Tank" Dempsey (Ultimis) * Nikolai Belinski (Ultimis) * Takeo Masaki (Ultimis) * Edward Richtofen (Ultimis) * Scarlett Rhodes * Bruno Delacroix * Diego Necalli * Stanton Shaw Zombies * "Tank" Dempsey (Ultimis) * Nikolai Belinski (Ultimis) * Takeo Masaki (Ultimis) * Edward Richtofen (Ultimis) * Jackc the Fire Wizard * Russman * Misty * Marlton * Stulingher * Richtofen (Primis) * Dempsey (Primis) * Nikolai (Primis) * Takeo (Primis) * Nate Richard * Francis Hernandez * Emre McElligott * Phil Stewart * Unknown American Soldiers * Michael Greene * Harper Lawrence * Kai Kakizaki * John Smith * Robin * Red Hood * Harley Quinn * Deadshot Trivia * Thanks to Greedyselfish, RoachtheIntelCollector, and Icestormshadow for letting me use their maps. * Nerf This game mode is just Gun Game with Nerf Blasters. ** The Nerf Darts have the same bullet physics of the shooting gallery arcade game from Infinite Warfare. * The Black Market returns with a different system. You still can't pay for supply drops, but you can't get duplicates. As well as it has the system from Infinite Warfare, where you build up scrap metal to forge the gun you want. As well as challenge system where you get "X" amount of kills with "Y" weapon and you'll unlock "Z" weapon. * There is an Easter egg on the map Church that allows one player to get the Crucifixious wonder weapon. To obtain, the player must achieve a three killstreak, and then the player must baptize themselves, sacrificing any score you had for the next scorestreak, and lastly the player must got to the preacher's podium to obtain the Crucifixious for the rest of the match. * On the map Splash if you have the Rose equipped in your loadout, you can turn it into the wonder weapon, Lumina. The player must make five kills in one life while swimming in water. Then the player must walk next to a treasure chest on the map and deposit Rose into the chest. After a few seconds it'll come back out as the Lumina. * Upgraded Wildcard gives you two Suit Upgrades.